Mi Primer Amor
by ope-hana
Summary: Hinata tenía una enfermedad que era leucemia, ella estaba totalmente enamorada de un compañero de clases… ¡alerta! trae un poco de Ooc. bajo advertencia no hay engaño.***finalizado***
1. Chapter 1

**Universo alterno**

* * *

**Prologo...**

Todo inicio el día que se conocieron en la escuela de artes… ella ingreso en el aérea de baile moderno, siempre lo observaba con timidez, ya que el destacaba más que los demás, cuando en su clase de baile moderno, les llego la invitación de participar en un evento para ver qué área es mejor, y el área que ganara les otorgaría dinero para las instalaciones de su aula. Su aula propuso en participar en equipos, cada compañero estaban organizándose y haciendo equipos. Ella se había quedado sin compañero, todos ya habían hecho equipo menos ella…

Caminaba por la ciudad cuando vio en un estante, un traje negro con lentejuelas, con unas botas de charol negras, para sus ojos lucían hermosos, es cuando se desmayó de manera inevitable.

Un chico que venía atrás de ella, se dio cuenta que cayo inconsciente se acerca y dice lo primero que viene en su mente

—¿estás bien? Oye responde —al ver que la chica no respondía la levanta. Mira a su alrededor y la carga llevándosela al hospital

Después de un tiempo sale el doctor a preguntar por los familiares de la paciente.

—¿Familiares de la paciente recién ingresada? —preguntó el doctor todo serio

Un joven de pelo negro todo alborotado responde —soy yo —lo dijo dudoso.

—La paciente tiene leucemia avanzada, parece que ha avanzado últimamente —respiro—. El dolor debe ser difícil de aguantar pero ella lo lleva bastante bien… se recomienda un poco de reposo… —dándole una receta

Hinata que salía de la sala se encuentra con una sorpresa mayor… el chico con quien está platicando el doctor es Sasuke Uchiha, que al verlo se sonroja y se pone toda nerviosa. El al saber que aquella compañera de clases se encuentra en un estado lamentable, le da una sonrisa, y se acerca hacia donde esta ella

—¡Hola! —dando una sonrisa

—H-hola —lo dijo tímidamente

—nos vamos —agarrándola de las manos

Hinata se puso más roja, su corazón le latía al mil por hora, pero había algo que le inquietaba él ya lo sabe…

—Disculpa… —deteniéndose

Sasuke la voltea a ver y regresa a donde esta —dime —acercándose mas

—Usted es quien me trajo ¿verdad? —lo dijo seria—. Me daría la receta… me tengo que ir a mi casa —bajando la mirada

El solo rio, y saco de su chaqueta un papel —aquí esta —entregándolo en sus manos

—Gracias —le dio una risa y empezó a correr

Hinata corría por las calles hasta llegar a un parque y empezó a llorar

—Tonta… tonta —sollozando—. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que te gusta? Realmente soy una tonta —las lágrimas caían de su delicado rostro

* * *

bueno este es mi primer fic de Naruto espero que les guste :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente ella estaba en el comedor desayunando con sus familiares

—hinata… — dijo serio su padre

Hinata lo voltea a ver y le sonríe —dime padre

—quiero que empieces un nuevo tratamiento —tomando un poco de jugo

—No padre —dijo seria jugando con su plato de fruta

—¿Qué por qué? —dijo molesto mientras ponía el vaso en la mesa

—ya no quiero hacerme ilusiones y después me digan que el tratamiento fallo… —lo dijo con un nudo en la garganta

Su padre entendía lo que ella decía, había pasado 10 años desde que le descubrieron aquella enfermedad, cuando apenas ella tenía 8 años

—hinata esta vez será diferente

—No papa… ya no… ya no quiero —empezó a sollozar—. Ya no quiero ilusionarme, quiero empezar desde cero, seguir adelante —calmando sus sollozos

—¿hermana entiende cómo se siente papa? —lo decía su hermana pequeña de escasos 12 años.

—si me disculpa me tengo que ir a la escuela —se levantó de la mesa

En el camino, el chófer la dejo a una cuadra antes de llegar

—¿está segura señorita? —lo dijo el chófer todo dudoso

—Si… es para que no llame la atención —sonrió

Ella bajo, empezó a caminar cuando algo le llamo la atención el chico que le gustaba estaba con una peli rosa, tomados de la mano, ella sintió un dolor fuerte en el pecho, como si algo muy adentro se rompiera, camino lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies.

En plena clase el maestro habla —chicos necesito su atención —haciendo que todos pararan sus movimientos, para ponerle atención—. Como ya saben el concurso es en dos meses, —sonriendo—, así que si vamos a participar todos, sus notas van a subir, así que les deseo suerte, pero no se olviden en inscribirse ya que dentro de dos semanas se cierran las inscripciones —después de decir eso se retira dejando a sus estudiantes en el salón.

Sonó la campana y la mayoría se fue por sus alimentos, hinata camino despacio hasta la cafetería y compro un café, se sentó en una banca cuando ve pasar a sasuke con su mejor amigo y escucha la conversación que aquellos jóvenes tenían.

—naruto, entiende que no era mi intención bajártela —dando un sorbo a su jugo

—Idiota si fue tu culpa, tú ya sabias que ella me gustaba —reclamo el rubio

—sí, pero tu decidiste apostar —defendiéndose

—sí, porque pensé que yo ganaría, ya que soy su compañero —grito

—¿entonces qué quieres que haga, que rompa con ella?

—Si —lo dijo molesto

—imbécil no puedo hacer eso, sabes de cómo quedaría —tomando más de su jugo

—¿acaso no eres mi amigo? —replico

—está bien, solo después no llores si ella ya no se quiere acercar —suspirando

—no me importa yo la conquistare —lo dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

Después de escuchar aquella conversación sonrió, ella realmente estaba feliz…

Una semana después…

A pesar que todos los días su padre le decía que tomara un nuevo tratamiento ella se negaba, como todos los días.

Estaba en el patio trasero de la escuela practicando unos pasos cuando le viene un dolor de cabeza fuerte. El caminaba por el patio de la escuela cuando de lejos ve a su compañera que se agarraba la cabeza, de manera instantánea se acerca hacia donde esta ella

—¿estás bien? —lo dijo un poco preocupado

—Si… —murmuro nerviosa

— ¿segura? —la cuestiono de nuevo

—si… —sonrió— no te preocupes. Empezó a caminar hacia el otro lado del patio

El solo la miro, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro

—sasuke ¿estás bien? —dijo una pelo rosa

—si —tomando su mano

Ella ya estaba en una banca, volteo a ver para donde estaba sasuke, lo que vio no le gusto sasuke y aquella pelo rosa besándose… no lo entendía ¿por qué?... si sabía que ellos ya deberían de haber terminado, o que es lo que estaba pasando… cuando alguien se sentó a su lado

—¿hacen una bonita pareja verdad? —lo dijo un rubio

—¿eh? —lo dijo nerviosa

—ah disculpa… —sonrió

Hinata se puso roja, no sabía que decir ni tampoco que hacer, solo se quedó paralizada.

—disculpa mi nombre es Naruto —dando su mano

Ella con nerviosismo tomo su mano —hinata… —murmuro

—eres compañera de Sasuke ¿verdad? —pregunto

Ella solo asintió con un leve sonrojo.

—bueno me retiró fue un placer hablar contigo —acariciando su melena de la chica

Ella solo se quedó sonrojada, viendo cómo se marchaba aquel rubio.


	3. Chapter 3

los personajes no son mios XP

bueno espero que les guste...

* * *

Dos días había pasado, Hinata solo observaba a Sasuke desde lejos, no sabía qué hacer cuando se encontraba con él. Ya que ella lo evitaba o se ponía nerviosa y huía en ese momento

Estaba en la azotea de la escuela cuando se pone a practicar…

Él iba caminando hacia donde se encontraba su novia pro algo le llamo la atención era una canción que él le encantaba se pone a buscar el origen de aquella melodía, cuando se da cuenta que aquella canción provenía de la azotea, abre la puerta de manera sigilosa, y lo que ve sus ojos hace que se acerque a ella

Hinata seguía entretenida en sus movimientos, cuando dio una vuelta y noto que cierto chico la estaba observando, cosa que hizo que se desequilibrara, y cayera.

—¿estás bien? —lo dijo acercándose a ella

—Si… estoy bien —murmuro suave

El, la ayudo a levantarse, cuando toco sus manos, eran demasiadas suaves y tersas. Ella se ponía más sonrojada porque Sasuke no la soltaba

—¿me sueltas? —nerviosa

El al escuchar eso la soltó de manera rápida, cuando vio sus ojos grises claros, y aquella melena negra azabache. Se perdió en sus pensamientos y solo la observaba

—¿estás bien? —dijo nerviosa

El solo asintió con la cabeza y hablo —me acuerdo que el doctor me dijo que deberías tomar reposo —agarrándole la mano de nuevo

—No quiero estar postrada en una cama… —dijo muy débilmente

—lo siento… no quería hacerte sentir mal —dándole un beso en la frente

Ella se quedó sin aliento, no sabía que hacer ni que decir sus mejilla se tornaron color rojas, y su nerviosismo empezó de nuevo.

—lo siento… me deje llevar —alejándose

—está bien… me tengo que ir —camino hacia la puerta.

—¡espera! —grito

Ella se detuvo. Él se acercó y la tomo de las manos —me gusta…

—Mentiroso —es lo único que dijo, después salió corriendo

Definitivamente no sabía que es lo que había pasado allá arriba..

En el salón ella evito a sasuke en todo momento

Él solo quería darle una explicación de lo que había pasado hace un momento pero ella no se lo permitía

* * *

Era el día que se cerraba las inscripciones, y ella todavía no se había registrado no tenía compañero y no conocía más personas para hacer un equipo.

Estaba debajo de un árbol, checando su Ipod cuando ve unos zapatos, alza la mirada, ve que era sasuke

—antes que te alejes déjame decirte algo —tajando el paso de la azabache

—Dime… —jugando con sus manos.

—tu no me dejaste terminar la última frase… y solo malinterpretaste algo… —respiro profundo. Después poso su mirada hacia la joven que tenía adelante. —lo que te quería decir es… me gustaría hacer equipo contigo —finalmente lo había dicho

Ella solo se quedó callada y culpándose mentalmente por lo que había llegado a pensar y hacer…

Ella solo asintió con una sonrisa. El al ver que hinata si acepto fue a inscribirse, dejando a hinata en el árbol.

Toda la semana paso, ambos practicaba duro, el noto que su compañera tenía fiebre y se notaba un poco cansada así que decidió descansar

—¿quieres que vayamos a la cafetería por un café?

Asintió con una risa

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos, el hablando sobre la coreografía que estaban haciendo cuando su novia se acerca para besarlo enfrente de ella. Hinata solo sonrió, dejando a la pareja atrás, cuando un chico rubio se acerca

—Toma —le ofreció un poco de jugo

—Gracias —murmuro débilmente

—no sé, si sea mi imaginación pero como estas perdiendo peso —cuestiono el rubio viendo de reojo a la tierna Hinata.

Ella se puso roja, un poco nerviosa pero trato de disimularlo mordiendo su labio inferior. —lo siento naruto-san tengo que ir a otro lugar —dio media vuelta para retirarse. Ella camino lo más veloz que pudo, entro al baño de damas, se checo en el espejo se dio cuenta que su rostro se veía cansado, y las ojeras no lucían bien, tampoco su pérdida de peso.

En la salida vio como sasuke se fue con sakura en la moto de este. Así que se fue corriendo hasta un local de videojuegos…

Ya llevaba varias horas jugando, cuando siente una mirada penetrante, voltea y se da cuenta que es Sasuke, quien la estaba observando desde un buen de tiempo.

Los dos se disponen a jugar *KOF

Hinata escoge sus tres peleadores que son shermie, kula, y Chris. Sasuke escoge a Iori, K999 y angel, después de varias derrotas por parte de sasuke el decide hablar

—No sabía que jugaras también —dijo, mientras depositaba otra moneda

—Viejo hobby —decía mientras hacia un combo con Kula.

—vaya, ya me has derrotado 15 veces, que te parece si apostamos

—¿apostar? —su nerviosismo regresaba

—dime… ¿aceptas?

—Si… —lo dijo seria

Así que ambos se pusieron a jugar y Hinata gano.

—Dime que es lo que quieres —sonriendo, mientras depositaba otra moneda

—Quiero… —murmuro—, quiero que no comentes nada de mi enfermedad

Lo que había dicho hinata lo saco de órbita no entendí el por qué le pedía eso pero no era alguien que tenía que estar contando los problemas de los demás, así que solo respondió —eso ya los sé, pídeme otra cosa que realmente quieras —sonriendo

Ella al escuchar eso se puso roja como un tomate, oculto su sonrojo viendo la pantalla de la máquina, jugando mostrando que no había escuchado.

El solo se rió al ver que hinata trataba de calmar su sonrojo, así que solo siguió retándola de nuevo…

* * *

lo que el no sabia que se estaba acercando mas y mas a ese tímida chica, el ya quería ser parte de su vida pero ¿como hacerlo?

si el ya tenia un compromiso...

* * *

*es un juego llamado The kings of Fighters

bueno y como quedo?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: misashi kishimoto

* * *

..

.

..

.

Aquella chica, solo reía cuando estaba con aquel chico que su corazón se lo había robado; ella se sentía capaz de seguir solo porque él le decía que le echara ganas.

Uzumaki cansado de estar a los pies de sakura y hacer lo que ella pedía, sin pedir nada a cambio. Empezaba a ver como su amor nunca sería correspondido.

Hinata que iba camino a la cafetería, sintió que alguien la tomo del hombro.

—hola —dijo entusiasmado naruto

—H-hola —nerviosa estaba

—Te acompaño —tomando las manos de la pequeña.

Ella se ruborizo, no sabía cómo estar frente a él. Uzamaki estaba a gusto con ella, ya que su manera dócil e inocente la encontraba de una manera dulce.

Ambos compraron su almuerzo, se sentaron a una mesa, después de un momento incomodo por parte de ella, empezaron a entablar una conversación

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta de este instituto? —pregunto para evitar la tensión.

—b-bueno será —vio a los alrededores —es el baile —sonrió

—en eso tienes razón, por medio del baile demuestras tus sentimientos ¿no crees? —sonrió viendo a la peli negra

Ella solo asintió y formó una sonrisa, el por primera vez veía hinata sonreír sin ser obligada

—aunque, me he metido en baile clásico a mí me llama la atención el baile moderno pero como que…—se ruborizo —soy muy malo, para hacer esos movimientos que ustedes hacen —avergonzado

Ella solo rio, después respiro y contesto

—No creas que eres el único —comento—, yo también quería entrar en danza clásica pero ya no habían más cupo —sonrió, tomo un sorbo a su bebida. —fue entonces que me dijo la secretaria que todavía cupo en danza moderna, así que me inscribí ahí.

—Vaya con que así fue —lo dijo alegre, después se le dibujo una mueca de que una idea había tenido. —sabes… yo quiero aprender danza moderna ¿me enseñarías? —una mueca de lastima formo como un cachorrito

Ella se puso roja, era algo nuevo para ella.

—no se mucho, —se excusó, pero al ver que naruto hacia una mueca de perrito regañado, sonrió—. Está bien te enseñare lo que apenas nos han enseñado

—Gracias sensei —haciendo una reverencia

—No… no hagas eso —viendo a los lados que los demás no los vieran

—Bueno te veo más al rato —después de despedir se fue a su salón

En el salón sasuke siempre estaba a lado de ella, cuando el maestro se fue a la dirección.

—hinata, cheque un video y me gusto el paso, así que saliendo tenemos que ir a mi casa para ir practicar —sentándose cerca de la pared para recargarse.

—Lo siento sasuke, pero hoy tengo algo que hacer —alejándose del lugar, yendo con sus otros compañeros

Las clases había terminado; ella se asomaba de la ventana cuando sasuke y sakura se marchaban.

Ella bajo en la salida estaba uzumaki esperándola

—pedí la sala de ensayos para que me enseñes —entusiasmado lo dijo

Ambos se dirigían en el salón

Hinata le explicaba que paso eran conocidos del hip hop, y el clásico que era Moonwalk.

Después de varios intentos, naruto se deslizaba bien haciendo el moonwalk

Ambos se alegraron, y dieron por terminado la sesión de enseñanzas

Naruto iba agarrando la mano de hinata. Ella ya no se sentía avergonzada, ya que se había dado cuenta que naruto, cuando se sentía en confianza era muy empalagoso, y ella no era nadie para cuestionar su manera de ser.

A lo lejos sasuke se dio cuenta que sus dos amigos iban caminando juntos, y tomados de la mano, de ahí entendió, el por qué hinata no quiso ensayar con él.

Después de llegar a una esquina hinata se despidió dejando a naruto que se fuera a su hogar. Ella camina toda pensativa que no se dio cuenta que cierto pelinegro la seguía.

—¿te acompaño?

Ella solo volteo a verlo y sonrió. Caminaban ambos, cuando sasuke se dio cuenta que estaba un poco roja.

—¿estás bien? —empezó a tocar su frente, al notar que tenía fiebre la miro a los ojos. —hinata tienes fiebre, vamos tenemos que ir al hospital —jalándola

—No… sasuke —murmuro—, mejor vamos a mi casa —sonrió toda nerviosa

Tomaron un taxi, ella dio la dirección.

Cuando llegaron al lugar sasuke se impresiono al ver una enorme casa blanca, con un extenso jardín, y con guardias en la entrada.

—¿aquí vives? —comento

—sí, entremos. Ambos entraron a la casa después de que inspeccionara a sasuke, cuando llegaron vio que su casa era de estilo contemporáneo con un toque moderno.

Caminaron por varios pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación de la pelinegra.

—si que esta grande tu cuarto —viendo el cuarto que era tres veces más grande que su salón.

—¿quieres algo de tomar? —lo decía mientras se recostaba.

Sasuke al ver que Hinata empezaba a quejarse del dolor sonrió. La dejo que descansara.

—no gracias, me tengo que ir te veo mañana —saliendo de su cuarto

—Gracias —murmuro

El solo sonrió y se retiró del lugar. Antes de irse le informo a los mayordomos que Hinata venía con una fiebre alta.

En el camino iba pensando que se traía naruto con ella; pero él no era nadie y no tenía derecho a cuestionar la vida de sus amigos.

O solamente sería que le estaba naciendo unos posesivos celos…


	5. Chapter 5

los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

**Penúltimo capitulo**

Al día siguiente ella falto; naruto pregunto por ella, pero el no dijo nada sabía que hinata sufría una terrible enfermedad y pidió que a nadie se lo comentara.

El por su parte decidió ir a visitarla; cuando llego en aquella mansión se llevó una grata sorpresa; estaba su padre ahí, leyendo el periódico en la sala con una de sus hijas.

—Buenas tardes —hablo serio

Ellos solo alzaron la mirada

—tu eres el amigo de mi hija —comento el señor

Sasuke solo asintió.

—ella está en su cuarto descansando, pero puedes ir a verla

Al decir eso él se marchó al cuarto de aquella "amiga" y noto que la otra chica se la quedaba viendo con una sonrisita.

Sasuke entro al cuarto y vio a la hyuga dormida parecía una muñeca, y una pequeña luz que le daba en la cara se veía tierna en cierta forma. Él se acercó más y la vio bien por un instante, ella era linda, o bonita era la palabra. Esa piel blanca con aquellos ojos perlados, era un ángel caído del cielo. Solo por un instante se le ocurrió algo.

Él se acercó más y más hacia los labios de esta; cuando rozo con su boca una sensación lo estremeció por todo el cuerpo. Volvió hacerlo pero esta vez la beso bien, al sentir esos labios, y ese olor que ella desprendía se dio cuenta de algo. Y era que esa chica se había ganado un lugar en su corazón.

Ese beso para él fue lindo aunque no fue correspondido ya que ella estaba dormida. Cuando ella se movió él se apartó inmediatamente. Vio que ella solo se movió, así que se marchó de aquel lugar. Salió de la casa a toda prisa, su padre de hinata solo rio. Sabía que había pasado algo en aquella habitación.

—papá ¿Qué crees que paso? —comento la pequeña que estaba aún lado de su padre

—creo que próximamente el vendrá más seguido —comento el padre mientras seguía leyendo el periódico.

Sasuke caminaba por las calles, estaba un poco confuso bueno no tanto, sabía que a sakura no la quería y solo estaba con ella por la apuesta que hizo con naruto. Sabía que si él quería podía terminar con ella y decirle a hinata que sea su novia. Pero había un problema. El problema era que si tal vez, ella no sentía lo mismo por él. Asi que sasuke tomo una nueva opción y era…

Al día siguiente; la pelinegra fue a su salón, saludo a todos pero al ver sasuke solo le dedico una sonrisa. El por su parte de nuevo esa sensación le recorrió por todo el cuerpo. El por primera vez le regreso aquella sonrisa con un beso en la frente.

Hinata por varios segundos se puso roja y sin decir nada quedo en shock, estaba de nuevo feliz por aquel gesto que tenía el pelinegro.

—hoy tenemos que practicar si no perderemos —comento el poniendo de excusa el baile para poder estar con ella

Ella solo asintió.

Sasuke estuvo con ella la mayor parte y solo tenía que hacer algo para poder estar con ella plenamente.

En la salida en un salón se encontraba sasuke y sakura

Ella con una sonrisa y el con una cara de cómo explicar con lo que le iba a decir

—sakura…

—en un momento nos vamos solo quiero que me salga bien este paso

—quiero ser claro contigo y necesito que me pongas atención —lo dijo claro y serio

Sakura dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó al pelinegro

—dime

—todos estos días me la he pasado bien contigo; pero yo quiero decirte algo

Sin querer sakura ya sabía que él quería terminar con ella y lo presentía al ver que él estaba alejado y hoy más.

—cierto sasuke me acabo de acordar que tengo que ir a un lugar y se me está haciendo tarde —trato de evadir lo que se avecinaba

Sasuke sujeto la mano de esta

—Lo siento… —comento—, pero quiero terminar esta relación —lo dijo muy serio

Sakura se agacho y unas lágrimas caían de su rostro. Pero ella no decía nada solo se agacho para llorar. El por su parte la veía pero no sintió ningún remordimiento, solo se sentía feliz aunque no lo demostraba, pero él estaba feliz ya que al fin podría estar con hinata

—¿Por qué? —pregunto ella con la mirada baja

—no siento nada por ti

Sakura al escuchar eso, sintió una apuñalada en la espalda

—No era mi intención pero no quiero seguir jugando contigo —serio

Era cierto, sasuke solo estaba con ella por aquella apuesta y por ganarle a su amigo. Al decir esto él se marchó dejando a una sakura destrozada

Hinata que estaba en el salón de baile practicando cuando entro sasuke.

Sasuke no dijo nada solo sonrió, se acercó a ella y la beso…

La opción era arriesgarse por el todo… dejar a sakura ser claro con hinata y no importaba si ella no lo quería, pero él quería estar con ella ya que estaba de promedio su enfermedad. Así era el amor…


	6. Chapter 6

los personajes no son míos

* * *

**final**

* * *

Fueron quince días gratos, donde esa pareja disfrutaban la compañía de uno al otro. Estaban en el parque tomando un helado cunado hinata se sentía demasiado cansada. Sasuke la ayudo a que se sentara en una banca.

―te encuentras bien ―comento el serio

―s-si

―¿quieres que nos vayamos a tu casa?

―no… estoy bien

―te ves muy mal ―aclaro

―suele pasar ―sonrió, tratando que sasuke dejara de preocuparse―, siéntate a mi lado

Sasuke se sentó a su lado y tomo la mano de esta

―hinata… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Ella solo asintió

―llevamos dos semanas saliendo, desde que te bese… tú me aceptaste, pero; ¿Por qué?

Hinata se puso demasiado roja, se agacho y después vio a sasuke a los ojos

―es porque desde que te vi t-tu ―nerviosa hablo―, tú me gustaste, y desde hace un mes yo estoy enamorada de ti ―sonrojándose―. El día que me ayudaste, cuando yo me desvanecí… y-yo quería decirte que me gustabas… pero no pude. Y cuando me entere que eras novio de sakura, y-yo me entristecí, pero me conformaba con verte sonreír.

Sasuke al escuchar eso, siente una gran presión sobre su pecho. Estaba feliz al saber que hinata siempre lo quiso y espero hasta ese día que se le declaro.

―hinata… sé que es demasiado acelerado pero; ten en cuenta que esto a nadie se lo he dicho ―la miro fijamente―. Hinata YO TE AMO

Hinata al escuchar esa declaración unas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, al mismo tiempo que ella lo abrazaba

―y-yo también TE AMO sasuke

Después de estar un rato abrazados, hinata se quedó dormida en los brazos del pelinegro. El, la llevo a su casa, su padre de la pelinegra lo recibió serio.

La pareja joven, siempre estaban haciendo algo nuevo, también ensayaban ya que se acercaba la fecha del dichoso evento.

Era el gran día… él estaba nervioso y hinata estaba a su lado, tomándole las manos, mientras practicaban. Se había corrido un rumor, que una agencia reconocida estaban observando y seleccionaría a bailarines para contratarlos. Era la presión más fuerte para todo bailarín.

―sasuke, voy a ver a mi papa; dice que no da con la escuela

―quieres que te acompañe ―comentó mientras la tomaba de las manos

―no ―sonrió― están pasando la calle, en la cafetería

―no tardes que después de tres turnos nos toca

Hinata asintió. Pero antes de irse sasuke la abrazo de nuevo y la beso. El beso fue demasiado largo, y un poco raro.

Hinata salió de la sala y se fue hacia la salida de la escuela, a lo lejos vio a su papá que regañaba a su pequeña hija. Ella se fijó por los lados, vio que no pasaba un carro cuando se decidió a cruzar iba a la mitad del camino cuando se desvanece. Y en ese momento un carro pasa… a lo lejos se escuchó un grito de una mujer que observo lo que paso.

La mayoría de la gente hace señas. El papá de hinata se percata del ruido y decide acercarse cuando ve a su hija tirada en el asfalto. Hanabi que en ese momento le marcaba y ver que su padre estaba en shock se acerca para ver qué es lo que veía. Ella nota una joven tirada con los pies quebrados y demasiada sangre a su alrededor. Y un celular sonando.

Sin duda alguna era hinata que estaba completamente moribunda…

Ya se acercaba el turno de sasuke y hinata; pero ella no llegaba aun, así que el tenía que presentarse o seria descalificado. Pusieron un tema todo triste, que no era la pista que ellos habían escogido y dado al equipo técnico.

Cuando esa canción empezaba el siguió el ritmo de la canción, pero cuando inicio el coro noto, que todos estaban con sus celulares y que naruto le hacía señas. Sakura que estaba cerca del escenario se mete e interrumpe el baile de sasuke

―sasuke… v-ven ―lo dijo con una lagrimas

Sasuke no entendía lo que pasaba así que dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a sakura

―¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué todos están con los celulares?

Sakura sollozaba. Así que le enseña su celular. El ve el celular y ve un video que se está reproduciendo, en ese video se mostraba el cuerpo de una mujer tendida, el reconoce la piel la ropa y la cara.

―¿en dónde está? ―exclamo

―se la llevaron al hospital de emergencias. A un hospital cercano

Sasuke no tardo, salió lo más rápido que pudo para ir a ver a su amada. Cuando el llego al hospital que estaba a unas cuadras, encontró al padre de hinata y a la hermana de ella. La familia lloraba; así que se acercó.

―¿hinata como sigue? ¿Cómo está? ―pregunto

Hanabi se puso a llorar con más fuerza, el papa de esta se para y lo toma del hombro

―ella no aguanto, y la hemorragia no se detuvo… así que hace un rato falleció.

Al escuchar esto; sasuke cae tendido en el piso, se sentía culpable, miserable y realmente se estaba maldiciendo. Si el tan solo la hubiera acompañado…

Una semana había pasado, en donde sasuke dejo la escuela, se encerró en su mundo. Naruto y sakura siempre estaban visitándolo. Sasuke se levantó por impulso y vio el calendario. El calendario estaba enmarcado con color rojo una fecha que era ese día. Ese día el y hinata cumplirían un mes…

Se arregló, paso a una florería, compro unas orquídeas. Después se dirigió al cementerio. Cuando llego noto unas flores blancas recién puestas, y la cripta de ella en color blanco. El no asistió al funeral ni nada de eso, se dedicó al estar solo. Y al ver la lápida de ella diciendo su nombre un nudo en la garganta se le formo. Unas lágrimas cayeron de su rostro. Todos estaba en silencio hasta que el hablo

―lamento... No estar ahí, lamento por no protegerte… ¿sabes que hoy… cumplimos un mes de novios? Pero como lo vamos a celebrar si tu estas debajo de la tierra y yo aquí ―se incoó― ¡PERDONAME!

En ese momento se escucha una voz detrás de su espalda, que sasuke lo reconoce.

―tu nunca tuviste la culpa… y yo no puedo perdonarte si tu no me has hecho daño… sigue que yo te cuidare desde donde este

Sasuke voltea, y ve una luz con la silueta de una mujer que se desvanecía. De manera rápida el grito en voz alta

―¡hinata! Siempre serás **mi primer amor**

Cuando se escucha un frágil y débil voz

―lo sé, al igual que tú siempre **fuiste mi primer amor**

Y es que así es el amor… cuando conoces aquella persona te deslumbra, te dejas llevar por todo lo que hace esa persona, pero ten cuidado… HAY QUE APROVECHAR A LOS QUE TENEMOS A UN LADO. No será una enfermedad que se lo lleve, pueda que sea un accidente. ASI QUE DISFRUTA A LA PERSONA QUE ESTA A TU LADO. No esperes a que pase algo y se vaya sin antes de decirle lo que sientes; Aunque no sea tu PRIMER AMOR…


	7. Chapter 7

**bueno gracias queridos lectores por acompañarme por este fic... raro :-)**

**les doy gracias a los que me siguieron y dejaron reviews...**

**A hime-nata, uchihinata-20, NaruHinaRyu,KattytoNebel, Zumekqi**

**y al desconocidos... gracias y nos leemos en el siguiente proyecto.**

**ahh y lo siento si no les gusto el final... pero por el momento es lo que sentia y como todavia no me recupero de mi perdida... espero que ustedes entiendan :)**


End file.
